Renraku Madda?
by sam9048
Summary: Con anhelo espero tu llamada en mi viejo celular, no he tenido el valor de tomar el teléfono y llamarte por temor a que mi voz no reconozcas y preguntes quien soy. Quiero verte amor.


Espero que les agrade mi nuevo Two-shot es basado en una canción de Len Kagamine llamada ''Renraku madda?'' o ''¿Por qué no me has llamado?'' Es la primera parte ya que hay dos versiones o mejor dicho dos canciones una la canta Len y la otra Rin las dos con el mismo nombre, la de Rin la pondré después pues la que narra es Hinata-neechan así que espérenla. PD. Se suponía que la versión de Rin iba primero pero es que se me hizo más fácil hacer esta.

**Desclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, lo iba a comprar ayer pero no tenia cambio Kishimoto. Vocaloid de donde es Rin y Len Kagamine tampoco me pertenece pues tampoco tenían cambio y la canción tampoco. Así que lo único aquí mío es la historia._

Hacia algún lugar de la fría ciudad

Con mi blazer escape,

Y aun no he podido regresar.

Miro hacia la ventana veo la nieve caer desde el cielo gris, recuerdo que aquel día nevaba también, recuerdo que tome mi chaqueta y escape, tengo las razones por la cuales mi fui pero después de todo no he podido regresar, hace más de un año que todo eso sucedió, aun recuerdo el aroma y el calor de tu amor y tu piel.

Como no alcance a decir a donde fui

Es probable que ahora estés

Llorando en confusión.

Nunca te dije a donde fui, no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero sé que fue un error demasiado grande que lastimo a los, tal vez lloraste llena de confusión, pensado cosas que en realidad estaban muy lejos de ser verdad.

''_**Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón''**_

Dije aquella vez

Te extraño.

Recuerdo cuando te decía cuanto te amaba ahora no puedo decírtelo más, pero no tengo ni una solo duda de que aun lo sigo haciendo, te sigo amando tanto como ayer o más tal vez, te extraño demasiado y no sé qué hacer.

Quiero verte amor ¿acaso tu no?

Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir

Por miedo a oír tu voz,

Preguntando quien soy

Te quiero ver ¿tú no? Guardo mi viejo celular con la esperanza de alguna vez tu llamada recibir y escuchar tu voz aunque sea una vez más, no he tenido el valor de tomar el teléfono y llamarte por temor a que mi voz no reconozcas y preguntes quien soy.

No me atrevo a llamarte

Sin sentir este pesar

No me atrevo a llamarte sin sentir este pesar que cargo desde que hui.

''_**Quiero verte''**_

Quiero verte amor.

He intentado de conversarlo bien

Pero nunca hay perdón

Y nos divide aquel error

Me imagino que algún día vuelvo y trato de hablar contigo pero me dices que no me perdonaras por lo que te hice pasar, que aquel error nos divide y no hay vuelta atrás.

Si estas enojada y es por mi inmadurez

Espero no olvides que

Sonreímos alguna vez…

Si estas enojada y es por lo inmaduro que puedo llegar a ser, por favor perdona a este hombre, no olvides que sonreímos alguna vez.

Hey quiero verte amor ¿acaso tu no?

''_**Te amo tanto''**_

Todavía espero tu llamada recibir

''_**Aun así ¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado siempre?''**_

Si tienes de mí una mala impresión

''_**¿Cómo te puedo dejar de amar?''**_

Al menos dime una sola razón

Quiero verte con todo mi corazón, todavía guardo mi viejo celular esperando algún día tu llamada recibir, si tienes una mala impresión de mi, dímelo para poder mejorar.

Si fue quizás

Que una sonrisa me falto mostrar

Te imploro que te quedes un poco más

Junto a mí, mi amor

Si quizás no sonreí lo suficiente, por favor perdón pero solo quédate un poco más junto a mí y seré muy feliz.

Amo que seas infantil

Me gusta todo de ti

Pues amar es querer así tal cual

Por favor no cambies jamás

No sabes cuánto amo que seas infantil, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus labios, tú forma de ser, tu manera de tratarme, amo tus errores y tus fallas porque amar es querer así tal cual, por favor no cambies jamás.

Quisiera verte amor ¿acaso tu no?

Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir

''_**Sé que soy un egoísta''**_

Por miedo a oír tu voz

''… _**pero si es un me quieres''**_

Preguntando quien soy

''_**Soy un idiota, perdón''**_

Deseo verte con todo mi corazón espero que tu también lo desees, con anhelo espero tu llamada en mi viejo celular, no me atrevo a llamarte por miedo que contestes y preguntes quien soy o alguien más responda tu celular.

No me atrevo a llamarte

Sin sentir este pesar

''_**llegue tarde perdóname''**_

No me atrevo a hacerlo, mi corazón late demasiado rápido. Entro a la casa con la llave que esta por la maceta, subo a la habitación te veo de rodillas en el piso y tus brazos sobre la cama con tu cabeza sobre ellos, parece que lloras, siento mi corazón encogerse en su lugar pero al mismo tiempo que late emocionado al verte otra vez, noto como sostienes tu celular y lo vez, veo de reojo tu cara triste eh impotente, volteas y me ves, veo tu cara primero estupefacta y luego en una gran sonrisa, me abrazas, te correspondo y susurro a tu oído:

_Perdón por llegar tarde, Hinata-chan._

Y que les pareció ya sé que estuvo un poco pobre pero ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bonito? Espero que me dejen un lindo o amenazador Review y **esperen la segunda parte** de este Two-shot.

**Dejen Reviews por favor.**


End file.
